coughing colours
by hapsby
Summary: Fifty sentences about Saiga Tatsumi. Saiga/Kagura.


**Notes:** I can't remember where this particular fifty sentences prompt came from. I found it in my livejournal when I was looking through some really old posts. The title comes from a song by Tilly and the Wall.

* * *

**coughing colours**  
-by april, 12/04/08.

**01 death:** Saiga clicks the shutter - _one, two, three, four_ - and captures the soldier as he falls, flesh bitten apart by machine gun rounds.

**02 life:** Saiga clicks the shutter - _one, two, three, four_ - and snatches life away through the lens of his camera.

**03 jealousy:** Kagura is snow-pure, her heart fresh and open and beautiful, and the first time she speaks, Saiga almost envies her innocence.

**04 confusion:** In the dark dead of night, while Kagura sleeps, Saiga watches her and wonders where exactly to draw the line between _too far_ and _not close enough_.

**05 fear:** Saiga has nearly died before; Saiga is turning into a monster; but it is Tennouzu Kagura who scares him the most.

**06 thunder/lightning:** The sound of a _shutter kill_ is loud and unforgiving like thunder; the flash is lightning that rakes across the sky.

**07 technology:** Saiga has always shunned fancy digital cameras, preferring the crisp smoothness of old mechanical models.

**08 smile:** Kagura smiles, and Saiga decides, come hell or high water, that he'll have a picture of it someday.

**09 heaven:** Tennouzu Kagura may never want to hear the word "goddess" again, but Saiga secretly thinks being near her is the closest thing he can get to heaven.

**10 hell:** One day, he wants to develop these rolls of film and look upon the hell his sick desires have created.

**11 hair:** Ginza used to make fun of Saiga's hair, like he wanted it to be this messy, or something.

**12 supernova:** Kagura spontaneously jumps into his arms, and the feel of her skin sends shocks up his spine; a supernova in his brain.

**13 war:** War is so bitter and disgusting and terrifying and painful that, eventually, life in the real world can no longer compare.

**14 birthday:** His last birthday, Bob and the girls [boys?] dressed up in pink; threw him a surprise party.

**15 burning:** Saiga has grown used to the smell of acrid plastic; he tastes it every time he takes a photograph now.

**16 breathing:** Kagura snores a bit when she sleeps, head resting innocuously on Saiga's thigh.

**17 breaking:** Saiga kept Ginza around because she was easy and convenient; when he met Kagura, breaking Ginza's heart was just as easy.

**18 quiet:** After leaving home, Kagura became bubbly and talkative; Saiga has grown to hate the quiet.

**19 quirks:** Saiga grins - "You don't find anything quirky about me getting off on other people dying?"

**20 question:** He wants to curb-stomp that smug bastard Suitengu Choji until he gets some fucking answers, already.

**21 quarrel:** Kagura tells him about some argument she once had with her mother, her eyes cast down at her feet.

**22 smirk:** "Say cheese," Saiga smirks.

**23 sorrow:** A life without sight is a soul-crushing thought, but a life without Kagura wouldn't even be a life at all.

**24 stupidity:** Saiga wants to grow up, pay for his mistakes, and not be so goddamn stupid all the time.

**25 serenade:** One of his fondness memories is of Kagura, standing the in middle of a drag club, singing at the top of her lungs.

**26 sarcasm:** "It's called sarcasm - when you say something you don't mean, just to, I don't know, be funny," he explains, but Kagura looks unimpressed.

**27 horizon:** It may be an artist's cliche, but the distant horizon is always beautiful, no matter where Saiga happens to be standing.

**28 victory:** "Victory and defeat are concepts that don't really matter in a world governed by greed and money," Suitengu preaches, and Saiga doesn't know what to say.

**29 defeat:** Defeat, Saiga thinks, is when you lose what you love most.

**30 hero:** Saiga is certainly no prince on a white horse, but he wouldn't mind if Kagura saw him that way.

**31 wings:** Saiga will always remember the goddess' wings: snow-white silk, scented lightly of expensive perfume.

**32 view:** Nothing has ever made Saiga feel safer than to stare at the world through the lens of his camera, especially now that he's changed.

**33 promise:** "I want you to keep your promise that we'll be together forever," Kagura sobs, and it breaks Saiga into pieces.

**34 silence:** Every time Kagura is gone Saiga's world is silent, the colours dim and washed out.

**35 fall:** "Sorry," Saiga wants to say when he falls onto the hood of Ginza's car, but the apology gets stuck in his mouth somewhere.

**36 formal:** When Kagura plays dress-up, she tries on a ruby-red evening dress; Saiga has never been so in love.

**37 fever:** Kagura sleeps shallowly, restlessly, and her skin burns under Saiga's hesitant touch.

**38 lock:** The first time Saiga decided he kinda liked his new power was when he blew up a locked door - how cool is that?

**39 coffee:** In restaurants, Saiga drinks beer while Kagura sips coffee loaded with sugar.

**40 flying:** Ginza once said that being in love is like flying, but Saiga isn't sure about that anymore.

**41 metal:** Saiga had a nightmare once where he kissed Kagura and then his mouth was flooded with the metallitc taste of death and decay.

**42 roses:** Kagura gave him a rose, once - "mind the thorns," she'd said, giggling.

**43 snow:** Kagura is fresh, new beauty; Ginza is liquid sex on two legs; Tsujidou is blind, helpless love; Suitengu is relentless and elegant like a snow-storm; Saiga's just plain old death.

**44 summer:** Summer is his favourite season, because all the world's colours are so vivid and alive.

**45 taboo:** Kagura is a child - soft and virginal and innocent - but Saiga wants her, all the way down to his core.

**46 young:** Saiga remembers being Kagura's age, but he certainly never had any of her problems.

**47 wrong:** He touches her knee, lets his fingers drift up her skirt, but her eyes meet his and he pulls away.

**48 mad:** Saiga gets lost, sometimes, in the death and destruction and beautiful glittering madness of it all.

**49 god:** He's never believed in God, but just like all those filthy politicians and celebrities, Saiga believes in a Goddess.

**50 hunger:** Saiga Tatsumi has cycled through vices all of his life, but his hunger for love - his hunger for Tennouzu Kagura - is one he knows he'll never grow tired of.


End file.
